Te Enseñaré
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Logan es un chico de Minneapolis-Minnesota, específicamente el chico malo, actualmente sale con Carlos, pero este hace algo que despierta la furia de James, Kendall y Carlos, ¿Harán algo? Personajes en Any porque los 4 son importantes. Three-Shot.
1. Empieza Todo

Bueno, hoy vengo con este proyecto, espero que les guste, es un Two-Shot como lo dice en la descripción, nos leemos abajo!

* * *

_1 Capítulo: Empieza todo_

* * *

- ¡Logan más rápido!- gritó un chico bajito y moreno, llamado Carlos.

- Claro - respondió y con esto aceleró sus embestidas hacia el chico más bajo.

Los dos después de un momento llegaron al orgasmo, Logan salió del interior del moreno bajito y se tiró a su lado.

- Eso estuvo genial - afirmó Carlos.

- Lo sé, eres muy bueno en esto - respondió Logan.

Eran las tres de la tarde en la ciudad de Minneapolis, Minnesota, en la casa de un chico llamado Logan Henderson, se encontraban el mismo y su actual novio, Carlos Pena.

Logan es un chico que mide 1.77, tiene 17 años, su piel es pálida y le gusta usar ropa totalmente negra, lo cual lo hace ver más pálido, estudia en la escuela secundaria de la ciudad en la que habita, en la cual es el chico malo, pero, además de ser el chico malo, es un chico que solo quiere sexo; sexo, sexo y más sexo, con cualquier hombre que se le atraviese por el frente y que él considere que merece tener sexo con él.

Carlos es el novio en turno, el número 17 para ser exactos, y el número 23 en tener sexo con Logan. Mide 1.74, tiene 16 años y le gusta, en cambio, usar colores más alegres, su piel es de un color café oscuro, estudia en la misma escuela de Logan, en ésta él es uno de los chicos más alegres que existen. Es el novio de Logan porque le gusta, y esta es la 10 vez que tienen sexo en tan solo 3 semanas de relación, pero a él no le importa, pues por Logan hace todo.

- ¿Quieres otra vez? - preguntó Logan - aun estoy excitado y quiero sentir tu interior de nuevo -

- ¿Qué tal si solo te doy una mamada? Estoy cansado para el sexo en éste momento - ofreció Carlos.

- Acepto - respondió Logan, Carlos se levantó y bajó hasta su miembro, lo masturbó y chupó hasta que Logan llegó al orgasmo nuevamente - gracias Carlitos -

Los dos se levantaron y vistieron, la segunda jornada de su escuela comenzaba en media hora, tomaron sus cosas y bajaron al primer piso, los padres de Logan no estaban, y que bien, pues a Logan no le agradaban mucho y no le gustaba que ellos estuvieran allí mientras él y su novio en turno tuvieran sexo. Salieron del lugar y subieron al auto de Logan, quien lo encendió y condujo hasta su escuela.

- ¿Hiciste la tarea de Química Logie? - preguntó Carlos.

- No, sabes que no me gusta hacer la tarea - respondió Logan de lo más natural.

- Tienes la materia perdida Logan, a este paso perderás el año - afirmó Carlos preocupado por su (i) ¿Novio?

- Intentaré - respondió Logan.

Unos minutos después llegaron al lugar, Logan estacionó el auto y los dos se bajaron del mismo. Entraron a las instalaciones y fueron a sus casilleros, los cuales estaban en lugares distintos de la escuela.

Antes de separarse, Carlos le dio un beso en la mejilla a Logan - te extrañaré - afirmó, Logan le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

Carlos fue a su casillero, guardó sus cosas rápidamente y fue al casillero de su novio, al llegar vio algo que no se esperaba: Logan y James, tiene 18 años y está en último año, es un chico alto, fuerte y con lindo cabello, besándose y casi teniendo sexo en medio del pasillo, pues James tenía levantado a Logan, este tenía sus piernas abrazadas en la espalda de James, mientras los dos frotaban sus erecciones.

- ¿L-Logan? - preguntó Carlos con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas y con más en sus ojos, con voz quebrada.

Los dos chicos se separaron y James bajó a Logan - ¿Si? - preguntó sin importancia.

- ¿Q-qué ha-haces? - preguntó Carlos aún llorando.

Logan le pidió a James que se fuera a su salón, y le dijo que se verían en el descanso, luego fue hacia Carlos y lo miró - Estaba besando a James, duh - respondió Logan.

- P-pero se s-s-supone que e-e-eres mi n-novio - afirmó Carlos.

- Oh si, sobre eso: (i) terminamos - respondió Logan.

Sí el corazón de Carlos no se había roto totalmente, esto terminó de hacerlo. Logan se fue del pasillo a la clase de economía.

Carlos salió corriendo al baño, entró y chocó con Kendall; Kendall es un chico de 18 años y de último año también, es alto y rubio, tiene ojos verdes y también es fuerte, es uno de los amigos de Carlos, su mejor amigo de hecho.

- ¿Carlitos? ¿Estás llorando? - preguntó Kendall mientras abrazaba a Carlos para que no cayese.

- L-Logan t-terminó c-c-conmigo - logró responder Carlos entre todo su llanto.

- ¿Qué te hizo? - preguntó Kendall.

- S-se e-estaba b-besando c-c-con J-James - respondió Carlos.

- Es suficiente - afirmó Kendall enojado

Carlos se separó de Kendall, se limpió las lágrimas y respiró hondo para calmar su cuerpo - ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Carlos.

- Le enseñaré, esperaré a que termine con James y yo le romperé el corazón antes de que él pueda hacerlo conmigo - respondió Kendall.

- No lo hagas Ken, no vale la pena - afirmó Carlos.

- Se que no, pero eres mi mejor amigo, y no permitiré que él se salga con la suya - respondió Kendall.

Carlos sonrió, no estaba muy de acuerdo con Kendall, pero lo dejaría, pues quería ver sufrir a Logan por haberlo hecho sufrir.

Los dos chicos salieron del baño, Kendall le dio un abrazo a Carlos y se fue al salón de trigonometría, Carlos por su parte fue al salón de economía.

(Linea)

En el salón de Kendall, este se sentó al lado de James, el maestro les puso unos ejercicios para practicar lo que habían aprendido la clase anterior, y puso a James y Kendall juntos para que los hicieran más fácilmente. Al terminar aún quedaban unos minutos de clase y Kendall decidió hablar con James acerca de su plan.

- Oye James, debo decirte algo - afirmó Kendall llamando la atención del chico lindo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó James.

Kendall le contó todo lo sucedido con Logan y Carlos, le contó también su plan y que necesitaría su ayuda para hacerlo - ¿Qué dices? -.

- Te ayudaré. ¿Te parece mañana? - respondió y preguntó James.

- Justo eso pensaba, mañana haremos todo - respondió Kendall.

La clase terminó, los dos chicos salieron del salón y fueron a sus casilleros, James después de eso fue al casillero de Logan y lo vio guardando sus cosas, el plan empezaba oficialmente hoy, con una cita entre James y Logan.

- Hola Logie - saludó James.

- Hola Jamie - saludó devuelta Logan.

- ¿Quieres salir esta noche? Tal vez podamos hacer algo mas en mi casa - preguntó y afirmó James.

- Claro - respondió Logan.

Esa tarde James llegó a la casa de Logan y lo recogió, los dos se dirigieron al centro comercial a comer algo, lo que Logan no sabía, es que había más gente en el lugar, con un plan para destruir su corazón.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirles algo importante:

Como ya sabrán, entré al colegio el martes pasado (29 de enero) y pues el horario lo cambiaron, así que estudio por día 8 horas, o sea 40 horas semanales de colegio, mas 4 horas de Colombo (clases de inglés), mas 2 de canto, mas 3 de fotografía, mas ½ de artes, así que estudio en total: 50/2 horas a la semana.

Ese no es el problema realmente, pues amo estudiar y desde el año pasado vengo con una rutina parecida a esta, el problema es que la mayor parte de lo que escribo lo hago en el colegio en los cambios de clase mientras se va un profe y llega el otro, un problema es que en mi salón TODAS tienen celular, y como sabrán es Blackberry, así que se distraen muy fácilmente chateando y toda la cosa. Este año implementaron algo para que los estudiantes no se distraigan, la cual es guardar los celulares todo el tiempo en una caja mientras las clases y en el descanso nos los entregan, así que ya no puedo escribir en el cambio de clase, lo cual me deja muy poco tiempo en las tardes para escribir con lo de las tareas y todo, pues este año veo más materias y es más duro.

Así que no podré actualizar muy seguido todos mis Long-Fic's, espero que entiendan y no desesperen por leer mis Fic's.

Nuevamente me disculpo por no poder actualizar muy seguido mis Fic's.

El próximo cap de este Fic probablemente lo suba mañana.

BYE: MANUEL


	2. El Plan

He vuelto con éste fic! Espero que les guste, un poquito corto pero bueno. Me equivoqué, es un three-shot

* * *

_2 Capítulo: El plan_

* * *

Al llegar al centro comercial, James parqueó su auto en el parqueadero del lugar, los dos chicos se bajaron, se tomaron de las manos y subieron a un café.

En el café estaban Kendall y Carlos, en una mesa donde Logan no pudiera verlos, pero que estuviera cerca de la caja. James se levantó y fue a comprar dos cafés con dos galletas, los tomó y fue a la mesa, le paso las cosas a Logan quien empezó a comer.

– ¿Y bien Logie, qué quieres hacer ésta noche? – preguntó James.

Logan sonrió pervertidamente y miró a James con lujuria. – Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que quiero Jamie – respondió Logan.

– Te complaceré con lo que quieras Logie – respondió James.

Los dos chicos terminaron y fueron al auto de James, entraron y James comenzó a conducir hacia su casa. En el camino Logan se quitó el cinturón y bajó a la entrepierna de James, le desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su flácido miembro de sus bóxers.

– ¿Qué haces Logie? – preguntó James mientras Logan comenzaba a mover su miembro.

– Quiero calentarnos para que tengamos más tiempo para hacerlo en tu casa – respondió Logan y se desabrochó el pantalón, sacó su duro miembro de sus bóxers y comenzó a masturbarse.

James detuvo el auto junto a un callejón y lo apagó.

– ¿Por qué detienes el auto Jamie? – preguntó Logan.

– Te necesito, ahora – respondió James. – Hay que hacerlo en el callejón –

– Entonces vamos – terminó Logan, se arregló el pantalón y se bajó del auto.

Al cerrarse la puerta, James puso seguro al auto, lo encendió y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo.

Logan vio como el auto de James aceleraba y se perdía en el tráfico de Minneapolis, golpeó la pared repetidas veces y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Mientras Logan caminaba a su casa, un auto se detuvo a su lado y le pitó, el se acercó a la ventana, la cual el conductor bajó.

– Hola Logan – saludó el conductor.

– H-hola Kendall – respondió Logan nervioso.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Era el primer día de clases de Logan en Minneapolis, se había mudado de Texas a la misma, pues su padre había sido trasladado allí.

Al entrar al lugar, pudo ver a un rubio en su casillero organizando sus cosas, justo al lado de su casillero, fue hacia él y lo abrió.

– Hola – saludó el chico.

– H-hola – saludó Logan nervioso sin mirar al chico.

– Mi nombre es Kendall – se presentó y estiró su mano para saludar a Logan.

– M-mi nombre e-es Logan – respondió.

– ¿Y en qué grado estás? – preguntó Kendall.

– Octavo. ¿Y-y tú? – respondió y preguntó.

– Noveno – respondió Kendall. – Bueno Logan, me agradas, si no tienes con quien salir en los descansos puedes salir conmigo – afirmó.

– G-gracias – agradeció Logan.

Kendall se fue a su salón y Logan al suyo. Se había enamorado de Kendall, pero no podía decirle, y no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Hasta el día de hoy, Logan había estado enamorado de Kendall, el problema es que se había vuelto un completo cretino desde noveno grado, ya había tenido sexo y novios, pero nunca con Kendall; éste sabía que Logan estaba enamorado de él, y se vengaría por romperle el corazón a Carlos haciéndole lo mismo, y el plan formalmente comenzaba ahora.

– ¿Qué haces solo por ésta calle? Es muy peligroso, ¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó Kendall.

– S-si – respondió Logan.

Logan subió al auto de Kendall, cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón.

– ¿Entonces? No me dijiste por qué estabas solo por acá – preguntó Kendall.

– S-solo quería c-caminar un rato – respondió Logan sin poder calmar sus nervios.

Kendall detuvo el auto y volteó a mirar a Logan. – Mira Logan, el primer día que estuviste en el colegio y te vi, me enamoré, siempre he querido salir contigo, pero cada vez que quería invitarte, estabas con alguien. Pero ahora que estás solo, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – habló Kendall.

El corazón de Logan se aceleró. – ¡Sí!… digo, claro – respondió Logan.

– ¡Bien! – exclamó Kendall. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lugar? – preguntó.

– S-si, ¿Adónde v-vamos? – preguntó Logan.

– Logie cálmate, no tienes por qué estar nervioso. Vamos a mi casa, podemos comer algo y ver una película – respondió Kendall.

Logan solo asintió. Al llegar a la casa de Kendall, los dos chicos bajaron y entraron al lugar.

Kendall rápidamente se lanzó hacia Logan y lo besó, metió sus manos debajo de su camisa y empezó a desvestir a Logan.

Kendall y Logan se separaron. – ¿Q-qué haces Kendall? – preguntó.

– Shhh, no hables Logie. Déjame hacerte el amor – respondió Kendall, y le quitó la camisa a Logan.

Logan comenzaba a gemir mientras Kendall lamía su pecho, al cabo de unos minutos los dos chicos estaban solo en bóxers, Kendall levantó a Logan y lo llevó a su habitación, lo puso en la cama y le quito los bóxers, luego se quitó los suyos, separó las piernas de Logan en introdujo un dedo, luego dos y luego el tercero, al sentir que Logan estaba preparado, subió, humedeció su miembro con saliva y lo puso contra la entrada de Logan.

– Siempre quise hacer esto Logie – afirmó Kendall y bajó su pechó, casi poniéndolo contra el de Logan.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Logan.

– Tenerte debajo de mí, hacerte el amor, oírte gemir y gritar mi nombre. Y ahora todo eso se cumplirá – respondió Kendall y entró rápidamente dentro de Logan, ganándose un gran gemido de su parte. – Como ese –

– Gemiré todo lo que quieras por ti – afirmó Kendall.

Kendall sonrió y comenzó a embestir a Logan lo más rápido y duro que podía, mientras lo masturbaba, lo que Logan no sabía, es que Kendall no lo amaba, ¿O sí?

* * *

Nos leemos después.

BYE: MANUEL


	3. Todo Termina

Bueno, este es el último cap. de este three-shot, espero que les guste!

* * *

_3 Capítulo: Todo termina_

* * *

¿O sí? Pues Kendall tal vez amaba a Logan.

* * *

_Flashback:_

El primer día de clases de Logan, Kendall ya había hablado con él, pero empezaba a sentir algo diferente por el chico, ¿Se había enamorado? No, eso no era posible, Logan estaba en 8º grado y Kendall en 9º grado, era muy pequeño para él.

Pero no lo podía evitar, cada vez que se encontraba con el chico en los pasillos, en el casillero, en el restaurante o en los patios, sentía su estómago estremecerse, Kendall Schmidt se había enamorado de Logan, pero no quería confesárselo por miedo a que lo rechazara.

Kendall estaba sentado en una mesa esperando a que sus amigos llegaran con el almuerzo, Logan se acercó y se sentó enfrente de él.

– H-hola Kendall. E-es que no me quería s-sentar solo, y-y recordé tu oferta de e-esta tarde, ¿N-no te molesta cierto? – habló Logan nervioso.

– Hola Logan. No, no me molesta para nada – respondió Kendall.

Los amigos de Kendall llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron, justo después de mirar extrañamente a Logan.

– ¿Qué hace el chico nuevo acá? – preguntó Dak; Dak es uno de los amigos de Kendall, tiene 15 años al igual que Kendall.

– E-es que… – balbuceó Logan, siendo interrumpido por Kendall.

– Es mi amigo, yo lo invité a sentarse con nosotros. ¿Les molesta? – interrumpió Kendall.

– No, para nada – respondió Dak, sentándose al lado de Logan.

Los otros amigos de Kendall se sentaron en la mesa, unos no dejaban de mirar a Logan, éste se empezó a sentir un poco incomodo y decidió que lo mejor era irse. – C-creo que debería irme – afirmó Logan y se levantó de su lugar, acto seguido salió del restaurante.

– ¡No Logan espera! – llamó Kendall, pero Logan ya se había ido.

Esa fue la razón por la que Logan nunca volvió a salir con Kendall, tenía miedo de ser rechazado por los grandes.

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

Pero no lo amaba como antes, pues había lastimado a su mejor amigo terriblemente, y, luego de esta noche, nunca más le volvería a hablar.

Kendall se sentía cerca del orgasmo, al igual que Logan, los dos viniéndose al mismo tiempo.

Kendall salió del interior de Logan, le dio un beso en los labios y se vistió.

– Vístete Logie, te llevaré a tu casa – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿No te gustaría que me quedara a dormir? – preguntó Logan.

– No puedes, a mis padres no les gusta – mintió Kendall.

– No te preocupes, no haré ruido – ofreció Logan, con un poco de perversión en su tono.

– No Logie, ya te dije que a mis padres no les gusta, y se darán cuenta si estás aquí – respondió Kendall.

– Por favor Kenny, déjame quedarme contigo – pidió Logan.

– ¡Qué no! – exclamó Kendall.

– E-está bien Kendall, no quería molestarte – se disculpó Logan y se vistió.

Logan se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación seguido por Kendall, los dos chicos bajaron y salieron del lugar.

– Adiós Kendall, fue lindo estar contigo hoy – se despidió Logan empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

Kendall detuvo a Logan. – ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

– Sé que no me amas, sé que todo esto fue un plan para vengarte de mí por herir a tu mejor amigo, Carlos. Sé que James también ayudo, y que ustedes estaban en el centro comercial con James y yo, sé que después de esto harías como si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotros dos, y sé que siempre supiste que _te amo_, así es Kendall: _Te Amo_, aún sabiendo lo que hiciste, _te amo_, ¿Pero sabes otra cosa? Lograste tu objetivo, me rompiste el corazón. Aprendí mi lección, nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice con todas esas personas, ahora estoy sintiendo lo que ellas sintieron, hasta puede que lo esté sintiendo peor, porque _te he amado_ desde el primer día en que te vi, y siempre _te amaré_ – respondió Logan con lagrimas en su cara.

Kendall se sentía bien y mal. Bien pues había logrado su objetivo y le había dado una lección a Logan, y mal pues Logan en verdad se veía deprimido, cosa que era su culpa, pues él nunca le había hecho eso a nadie.

Kendall soltó a Logan y éste se fue para su casa, que por cierto estaba un poco lejos, y volvió a entrar a la suya; Kendall subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama.

* * *

Logan llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama a llorar, sabía que se merecía eso, pero que lo hiciera Kendall solo le rompía más el corazón, se levantó, hizo sus tareas, organizó todas sus cosas y se acostó a dormir.

Justo a las 3 am, Logan recibió un mensaje de Kendall, sin muchas ganas tomó su celular y leyó el mensaje.

_"Emm… Logan, siento mucho haberte lastimado, sé que desde un principio ese era mi plan, pero cuando me dijiste todo eso, me sentí muy mal y no te he podido sacar de mi mente. Solo quería decirte que yo también __**Te Amo**__, pero cuando Carlos me dijo lo que hiciste, sentí que debía hacer algo. Te juro que lo siento mucho, y solo quiero que me perdones__Kendall"_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Logan se levantó sin muchas ganas de ir al colegio, se organizó y se fue para él mismo.

Al llegar parqueó su auto y se fue para las instalaciones, fue a su casillero y se encontró con Kendall.

– H-hola Logan – saludó Kendall.

– Hola – saludó Logan.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Kendall.

– Pues ya que – respondió Logan sin mucho interés.

– ¡Logan por favor! ¡Estoy tratando de disculparme por cosas que te mereces! – exclamó Kendall.

– ¡Entonces no lo hagas! Al cabo que ni me importa – afirmó Logan y se fue.

Carlos vio todo lo que sucedió entre Kendall y Logan, así que fue hacia su mejor amigo para hablar con él.

– Hola Ken – saludó Carlos.

– Hola Carlitos – saludó Kendall.

– Te vi hablar con Logan – afirmó Carlos.

– ¿A sí? – preguntó Kendall.

– Sí. Ken, solo dile que lo amas, sé que quieres que sea tu novio, no me importa lo que me hizo, si a ti te hace feliz, yo seré feliz, y te ayudaré si quieres – respondió Carlos.

– ¿Estás seguro Carlos? – preguntó Kendall.

– Sí Ken, eres mi mejor amigo, y si amas a alguien, te apoyaré no importa lo que haya hecho esa persona – respondió Carlos.

– ¡Gracias Carlitos! ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! – agradeció Kendall.

– No te preocupes Ken. Ve y habla con Logan – terminó Carlos.

Kendall asintió y se fue en busca de Logan, al cual encontró sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería tomándose un café, se sentó enfrente de él y le quitó el café de la boca.

– ¿Por qué me quitaste mí café? – preguntó Logan.

– Quiero hablar contigo, pero necesito que me escuches – respondió Kendall.

– Ok – cedió Logan y se acomodó en su silla.

– Logan, ¿Leíste el mensaje que te envié anoche?

– S-sí – respondió Logan.

– ¿Entonces me perdonas? En serio Logan que nunca quise lastimarte, pero que le hayas hecho eso a Carlos me enojó mucho y… Ah, solo quiero que sepas que aún me gustas mucho – habló Kendall.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Logan.

– Que quiero que seas mi novio – respondió Kendall y tomó las manos de Logan. – ¿Qué dices? – preguntó.

– N-no lo sé Kendall, no creo que sea buena idea – respondió Logan.

– Por favor Logan, sé que puedes cambiar – pidió Kendall.

– N-no Kendall, l-lo siento – terminó Logan y se fue de la cafetería.

Kendall suspiró tristemente, en serio quería que Logan fuera su novio.

* * *

Carlos llegó al salón de 10º, donde ya se encontraba Logan, tomó una silla y se sentó enfrente de él.

– H-hola Carlos – saludó Logan.

– ¿Por qué rechazaste a Kendall? Él te ama, Logan – preguntó Carlos.

– Carlos, no saldré con nadie por un tiempo, ya está decidido – respondió Logan.

– Solo date una oportunidad, sé que puedes cambiar Logan – afirmó Carlos.

– No Carlos, no saldré con Kendall – reafirmó Logan decidido.

– Está bien Logan, pero en serio creo que deberías darte una oportunidad, si en serio lo amas entonces no lo lastimarás – terminó Carlos y fue a su puesto.

Logan estuvo toda la clase pensando sobre si debía salir con Kendall o no.

* * *

_Una semana después:_

Logan se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, toda la semana Kendall le había insistido que saliera con él, todo las veces diciendo que no. Estaba desesperado, si en un principio estaba confundido ahora lo estaba más. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se quitó los bóxers y llenó la tina con agua caliente, entró en ella y comenzó a pensar en Kendall de nuevo.

Logan, de tan solo pensar en Kendall, se excitaba, amaba al chico, pero no podía evitar pensar en la noche que habían compartido, y no podía olvidar el cuerpo de Kendall, tenía sus brazos bien formados, su torso era fuerte al igual que sus piernas, y su miembro era grande, él más grande que había visto, trató de separar su mente del cuerpo de Kendall, pero no podía, cada vez pensaba más en él.

Al final decidió salir de la tina, se puso una toalla en su cintura y salió del baño. Miró su celular y tenía dos llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de la misma persona: _Kendall_, abrió el primer mensaje.

_"Logan por favor contéstame, en serio quiero hablar contigo"_

Luego abrió el segundo, el cual era un poco diferente.

_"Bien Logan, ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? Entonces no te volveré a hablar, me cansé de tratar y hablarte"_

Logan sintió que debía hacer algo, así que optó por llamar a Kendall.

– _¿Hola? _– contestó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Logan.

– _¿Qué quieres?_ – preguntó Kendall tajante.

– Emm… s-solo quería hablar contigo Kendall, e-es que… lo siento mucho Kendall, pero llevas insistiéndome toda la semana para que salga contigo, y te he dicho que no… – habló Logan.

– _¿Adónde vas con todo esto? _– interrumpió Kendall.

– Quiero que salgamos – respondió Logan.

– _¿En serio? _– preguntó Kendall emocionado.

– S-si Kendall – respondió Logan.

– _Está bien, ponte lindo, te recogeré en 10 minutos, adiós_ – terminó Kendall.

– Adiós – se despidió Logan y colgó.

* * *

_En la casa de Kendall:_

– ¡SI! – gritó Kendall emocionado, por fin iba a tener una cita con Logan.

Kendall fue a su armario y sacó su mejor ropa, se cambió rápidamente y fue a su auto, se dirigió a la casa de Logan, bajó del auto y fue a la puerta, tocándola al llegar, la puerta se abrió unos segundos después, revelando a una mujer.

– Hola Sra. Henderson, mi nombre es Kendall, ¿Está Logan? – habló Kendall.

– Hola Kendall. Sí, espera un momento – habló Pam.

La Sra. Henderson fue por su hijo, un momento después se escucharon unos pasos en las escalas, y Logan apareció en la puerta.

– Hola Logan – saludó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Logan de vuelta.

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Kendall.

– Claro – respondió Logan.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al auto de Kendall y se subieron.

– ¿Adónde iremos? – preguntó Logan.

– Ya verás – respondió Kendall y comenzó a andar en las calles de Minneapolis.

Minutos después Logan reconoció el recorrido que Kendall estaba haciendo… y no le gustaba.

– No Kendall – regañó Logan.

– ¿No qué Logie? – preguntó Kendall preocupado.

– No podemos ir allá – respondió Logan.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Kendall confundido.

– Es demasiado caro. Y no quiero que gastes tanto dinero en mí – respondió y afirmó Logan avergonzado.

– Gastaría hasta mi último centavo en ti si es necesario, Logie – afirmó Kendall.

– Ni digas eso por favor, no creo merecerme tal cosa – respondió Logan.

Kendall suspiró. – ¿Entonces dónde te llevo? – preguntó.

– Podemos ir a comer una pizza, me parece adecuado para una primera cita – respondió Logan.

– ¿Primera cita?… ¿Te refieres a qué…? – habló Kendall mientras giraba en dirección a una pizzería.

– No, me refiero a que, si hoy no nos va tan mal, podríamos salir otra vez – interrumpió Logan.

– Oh – terminó Kendall un poco aburrido.

– Kendall no te aburras por favor, si las cosas no salen bien es porque no estamos destinados a estar juntos – afirmó Logan.

– Tienes razón. Y haré todo lo posible para que esta sea la mejor cita de tu vida – terminó Kendall.

Kendall parqueó el auto en el estacionamiento, los dos chicos bajaron y entraron a la pizzería, que no estaba muy mal, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron una pizza mediana hawaiana.

La pizza llegó, los dos chicos comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de sus vidas. Al terminar, Kendall pagó la pizza y los dos chicos fueron al auto, subieron y Kendall arrancó a la casa de Logan.

– Fue lindo estar contigo, Logan – afirmó Kendall.

– Pienso lo mismo – respondió Logan.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Kendall ilusionado.

– Si Kendall. Tal vez podríamos tener una segunda cita – respondió Logan.

– ¡Bien! – exclamó Kendall emocionado.

Kendall llevó a Logan a su casa, en el camino Kendall no podía dejar de sonreír, y Logan solo pensaba en que Kendall y él podrían llegar a ser novios. Al llegar, Logan bajó del auto seguido de Kendall, fueron a la puerta, Logan abrió y entró.

– Adiós Logan, te veo mañana en el colegio – se despidió Kendall.

– A-adiós Kendall – se despidió Logan y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kendall, cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

Kendall se sonrojó y abrió sus ojos mientras tocaba delicadamente la mejilla que Logan había besado, no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Carlos.

– Si – respondió Kendall emocionado.

– No puedo creerlo Ken, ¡Por fin te dijo que sí! – exclamó Carlos.

En ese momento llegó Logan, besó a Kendall y los dos se abrazaron por la cintura.

– Hola Logie – saludó Kendall.

– Hola Kenny. Hola Carlitos – saludó Logan alegremente.

– Hola Logs – saludó Carlos. – Por fin le dijiste que sí, ¿Eh? – afirmó.

– Sí, después de 5 excelentes citas creo que era hora de decirle que sí, ¿No crees? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

Carlos rió un poco. – Tienes razón – respondió.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Kendall alargando la "Y".

– ¿Y qué? – preguntó Carlos ignorante del tema.

– James – respondió Logan con obviedad.

– No sé a qué te refieres – mintió Carlos e hizo un puchero.

– Carlos – regañó Kendall.

– ¡Está bien! Ayer me invitó a una cita, y salimos anoche, pero no estoy seguro si salió bien – respondió Carlos un poco triste.

– ¿Y no has hablado con él? – preguntó Kendall.

– No, en realidad voy a… – habló Carlos.

– ¡Carlos! – interrumpió James al llamar a Carlos mientras se acercaba a los tres chicos. – Hola chicos, ¿Carlos podemos hablar un momento? – saludó y preguntó James.

– C-claro – respondió Carlos y se fue con James.

James y Carlos se alejaron de los otros dos chicos, Kendall y Logan fueron al salón de 10°.

– Carlos, ayer la pasé muy bien contigo – afirmó James.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Carlos.

– Sí. ¿Tu también la pasaste bien no? – respondió y preguntó James.

– ¡Claro! – respondió Carlos.

– Entonces me preguntaba, ¿Q-querrías ser mi novio? – preguntó James.

– ¡Sí! – respondió Carlos y saltó a James.

James sonrió y le dio un beso a Carlos en la mejilla. Los dos chicos fueron al salón de 10º, donde encontraron a Kendall y Logan besándose.

– Ahem – dijo James, llamando la atención de Kendall y Logan.

– Ve a clase Logie, nos vemos en descanso – afirmó Kendall.

– Vamos Carlos – llamó Logan.

Los dos chicos de 10º entraron a su salón, James y Kendall fueron a su salón.

– Logan sí que cambió – afirmó James.

– Sí. Estoy muy orgulloso de él – respondió Kendall.

– Y enamorado – afirmó James.

– Sí. Tal vez… – respondió y habló Kendall, cortando la frase.

– ¿Tal vez qué? – preguntó James intrigado.

– No es nada, olvídalo – respondió Kendall.

– Ya sé a qué te refieres: Tal vez algún día puedan casarse – afirmó James.

– Sí – respondió Kendall, dándole la razón a James.

James sonrió, los dos chicos entraron a su salón y se sentaron en sus sillas, para recibir su clase.

* * *

_2 años después:_

Kendall y Logan se encuentran en un restaurante lujoso, los dos están cenando, Kendall tiene un plan para esta noche, y quiere que todo salga perfecto.

– Bien Logie, ¿Quieres que pidamos algo de tomar? – preguntó Kendall.

– Sí. ¿Qué tienes en mente? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– Ya verás – respondió Kendall y le dio una señal a un mesero, quien les llevó dos copas de vino.

Casi terminando, Logan vio algo inusual en su copa, tomó un tenedor y lo sacó, al verlo abrió sus ojos como platos y en su cara apareció una sonrisa.

– Logie, no daré muchas vueltas: ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? – afirmó y preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó Logan mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su cara.

Kendall pagó la cuenta, los dos chicos fueron al auto y subieron, Kendall condujo a su casa. Al llegar, los dos chicos bajaron del auto, entraron a la solitaria casa y subieron directo a la habitación de Kendall, se acostaron en la cama, y Logan rápidamente se posó encima de Kendall.

Esa noche Kendall y Logan hicieron en amor como si no hubiera un mañana. A la mañana siguiente, Kendall se levantó y despertó a Logan para llevarlo a la universidad. Los dos chicos se organizaron y partieron hacia la universidad de Minneapolis, hacia la facultad de Medicina.

Kendall detuvo el auto, Logan le dio un beso y salió del mismo, entró a la facultad y se encontró con su compañero: Dak.

– Hola Dak – saludó Logan.

– Hola Logan – saludó Dak devuelta. – ¿Hiciste el trabajo de Anatomía? – preguntó.

– Obviamente que lo hice Dak – respondió Logan.

– Ni para que me molesto en preguntarte – afirmó Dak con risa.

Logan rodó sus ojos, fueron a su salón y se prepararon para su día de clases.

Kendall llegó a su casa, fue a su habitación y se sentó a preparar todo para su boda, quería que fuera el día más especial para los dos, en especial para Logan.

* * *

_El día de la boda:_

Logan se encuentra en una sala acompañado por James, tiene puesto un traje blanco, un moño negro en su cuello, y unas zapatillas negras también.

– ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó James, éste estaba vestido igual a Logan.

– Mucho – respondió Logan. – Pero estoy muy feliz, nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto, y con Kendall – continuó.

– Te entiendo – afirmó James.

– ¿Ya le preguntaste a Carlos? – preguntó Logan.

– Sí – respondió James secamente.

– ¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó Logan.

– No – respondió James, casi a punto de llorar.

– ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó Logan sorprendido. – ¿Por qué? –

– Dijo que quiere estar conmigo un tiempo más de novios, que no quiere compromisos por el momento – respondió James.

– Lo siento mucho – afirmó Logan.

– No importa, es su decisión, y si lo que quiere es que seamos novios más tiempo, pues seré su novio hasta cuando quiera – respondió James.

El asistente del padre entró a la sala. – Logan, ya es hora – afirmó.

– Gracias – agradeció Logan.

El chico se retiró, James y Logan salieron unos minutos después y se dirigieron a la iglesia, allí había mucha gente, las campanas sonaron y todos entraron al lugar, James entró y fue al altar al lado de Kendall y Carlos, mientras los padres de Logan quedaron afuera con él.

Un momento después, la música comenzó, las tres personas entraron y Logan y su madre fueron al altar, la Sra. Henderson entregó a Logan a Kendall y los dos subieron al altar.

El padre comenzó a hablar, diciendo todas las cosas típicas de una boda, pero el momento que Kendall más esperaba al fin llegó, decir sus votos.

– Logan, desde el primer día que te vi, me enamoré, traté de ser tu novio, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad, y cuando por fin la tuve, te lastimé. El día que aceptaste ser mi novio, fue el mejor, pero el día que decidiste casarte conmigo fue todavía mejor, hoy, que por fin podré tenerte por toda mi vida, estoy aún más feliz, pongo este anillo en tu mano, para mostrarte mi infinito amor – habló Kendall, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por la cara de Logan, Kendall las limpió con sus pulgares. – No llores Logie, por favor – pidió.

– Emm… K-Kendall, no sé que decirte, lo olvidé todo… c-creo que… – suspiro – no sé. C-cuando te vi por primera vez me enamoré de ti, cometí muchos errores para por fin poder estar contigo, y sabiendo lo que hice, me perdonaste, y me pediste estar contigo. Hoy que por fin podré estar contigo para siempre, no me puedo imaginar lo que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ti, espero que siempre estemos juntos y este anillo es un símbolo de ello – habló Logan un poco nervioso, aun llorando levemente.

– Muy bien, sin nada más que decir, los declaro marido, y marido (1) – declaró el padre. – Pueden besarse – afirmó.

Kendall y Logan acercaron sus rostros y se besaron, luego de un momento se separaron, el padre les dio su bendición y salieron de la iglesia seguidos de toda la gente, subieron al auto y fueron al lugar donde sería la recepción. Al llegar, la pareja bajó del auto y entraron al lugar.

– Logie, antes de que lleguen las otras personas, quiero mostrarte algo – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Logan.

– Espera acá – pidió Kendall y fue al auto, sacó 2 boletos de avión y volvió a donde estaba Logan. – Mira – afirmó y le pasó los boletos.

– ¿Qué es esto Kenny? – preguntó Logan.

– Son boletos de avión, vamos a ir a Inglaterra – respondió Kendall.

– ¿¡Inglaterra?! – preguntó Logan emocionado.

– Si Logie, vamos de luna de miel – respondió Kendall.

Logan abrazó fuertemente a Kendall y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias Kenny, no sé que sería de mí sin ti – agradeció Logan.

– Yo no sé que haría si te perdiera Logie – afirmó Kendall y besó a Logan.

Un momento después la gente empezó a llegar, la recepción se hizo hasta tarde en la mañana. Al terminar, Kendall y Logan fueron a su casa, se pusieron sus pijama y se acostaron.

– Te amo Logie – afirmó Kendall.

– Te amo Kenny – respondió Logan.

Los dos chicos se besaron y se durmieron.

_El Fin_

* * *

Bien, ese fue! Espero que les haya gustado, espero en estos días empezar con una nueva historia! Es un Mpreg, pero es en inglés.

(1): Es un raro momento!

BYE: MANUEL.


End file.
